


Read between the Lines

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dyslexic Lance (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Lance has always struggled with reading. But he has other strengths to make up for it.  He'd always found ways to make it work. But now it wasn't just school. It was a war. And he'd have to tell the other Paladins...





	Read between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperactivePuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/gifts).



> In which Lance loses faith in himself because insecure!Lance. Poor baby.

Reading. It all came back to reading. Of course it did. It was the fundamental subject, or so his teachers always told him. Math was the other. He did okay in math but it was never his strongest area. His strongest area was action. He was always better with his hands, showing people what he had. Sure, he could talk his way around things, brag, boast. That was how he got out of some things in school. Everyone was either so frustrated or amused with his antics that he got out of things. But now it was different.

For their training today, Allura wanted them to read old commentary from the paladins of the past. She felt it would be most helpful in determining. Pidge tweaked an existing translation system, making sure it could translate to English. She was teaching herself Altean but the rest of them were not quite as ambitious. While everyone else was readily reading their reports, Lance sighed. Why was it always reading? 

He loved when it was training. Okay he didn't love training, but he would prefer that to reading. Sure it was necessary. That wasn't a debate. It was just that if he did it privately, or with Hunk, then they wouldn't see. They wouldn't see how long it took him, how he struggled. How the words weren't the same. Isn't there a way to have this thing read aloud? I mean with all the technology you think there'd be some text-to-speech thingy.

Now if only Lance could get away to try and read this on his own...Or with Hunk. Hunk was safe because he knew. They knew all of each other's secrets by now. But the others didn't. He tried to remain calm. Figure out how to do this in the time or just say he was going to go read elsewhere. Maybe in the kitchen? Hunk would get the hint.

Ugh..

**Author's Note:**

> No worries. This isn't going to like kill Lance or anything. It's just a struggle. He's just embarrassed and has to figure out how to tell everyone when he doesn't wanna.


End file.
